Les désarrois du jeune Venturi
by Tenchi Manson
Summary: Au final, l'histoire se résumait ainsi : la fille lui plaisait beaucoup, plus que les autres, beaucoup plus que toutes celles qu'il avait conquises par le passé, c'était lui qui se retrouvait éperdu d'amour, et il ne pouvait pas la séduire...


Titre : Les désarrois du jeune Venturi

Fandom : Life with Derek

Mots : 2282

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, appartient à leur créatrice.

Résumé : Au final, l'histoire se résumait ainsi : la fille lui plaisait beaucoup, plus que les autres, beaucoup plus que toutes celles qu'il avait conquises par le passé, c'était _lui_ qui se retrouvait éperdu d'amour, et il ne _pouvait_ pas la séduire...

Ecrit le : 3 février 2009

* * *

La vie était si stupide parfois. Ces derniers temps, cette constatation sonnait comme un leitmotiv. Stupide et compliquée. Compliquée et stupide… Et Derek n'aimait pas les choses compliquées. La situation aurait dû se résumer à ça : la fille lui plaisait, il faisait tout pour la conquérir et elle finissait par lui tomber dans les bras, éperdue d'amour. Mais non, il fallait qu'il y ait des complications pour rendre la situation quasiment impossible à résoudre. Au final, l'histoire se résumait ainsi : la fille lui plaisait beaucoup, plus que les autres, beaucoup plus que toutes celles qu'il avait conquises par le passé, c'était _lui_ qui se retrouvait éperdu d'amour, et il ne _pouvait_ pas la séduire. Oh, il aurait pu. Il avait l'impression de ne pas lui être totalement indifférent. Mais ça aurait été se faire du mal à tous les deux. Alors il se contentait de la regarder de loin. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que son père à lui épouse sa mère à elle. En même temps, se répétait-il souvent, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il ne l'aurait jamais rencontrée. Ils ne fréquentaient pas le même lycée, n'habitant pas du tout la même ville. Lui à London, elle à Toronto. Ils n'auraient pas habité sous le même toit pendant trois ans, n'auraient pas fait tout doucement connaissance et n'auraient sûrement pas fréquenté la même université. Parce que s'il avait décroché son diplôme au lycée, c'était en grande partie grâce à elle. Et puis, pour être honnête, il avait choisi Queen's parce qu'il savait qu'elle irait là-bas. Bon, Queen's avait également une très bonne équipe de hockey, ainsi qu'une bonne réputation, et Kingston avait l'air d'une ville plutôt sympa.

Mais comme si la situation n'était pas assez pénible, il avait fallu que leurs chers parents décident de faire un enfant ensemble. Total, ils se retrouvaient avec un petit frère en commun, liés à vie.

Au début ils se croisaient très souvent sur le campus, fréquentant les mêmes lieux de détente. Par la force des choses, ils avaient fini par se retrouver dans le même cercle d'amis. Ils avaient des cours en commun, vivaient dans des résidences voisines, allaient régulièrement au cinéma ensemble et travaillaient à la bibliothèque ensemble dès que leur emploi du temps le permettait. Elle avait même pris l'habitude de venir assister à ses matchs de hockey, et parfois aux entraînements. Et il n'avait jamais aussi bien joué que depuis qu'il la savait présente dans les tribunes, au milieu des anonymes. Peut-être criait-elle son nom ? Cette simple pensée le galvanisait et il explosait tous les scores à chaque rencontre. En fait, se rendit-il compte, ils se comportaient presque comme un couple amoureux.

Et puis un beau jour, lors de leur troisième année universitaire, il décida que ça suffisait. Ce ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il devait s'éloigner, prendre ses distances, sortir de cette relation sans avenir. Rien ne servait de s'entêter à tenter de résoudre l'insoluble. Il commença alors à fréquenter d'autres étudiantes. Mais ces relations n'allaient jamais bien loin. Aucune de ces filles ne soutenait bien longtemps la comparaison. Elles étaient toutes si fades, si inintéressantes. Casey était belle, intelligente, généreuse, impétueuse, passionnée. Le feu et la glace dans un corps splendide, doté d'un esprit vif et cultivé. Elle était parfaite à ses yeux. Il ne supportait pas de voir tous ces étudiants aux pensées obscènes lui tourner autour. Pourtant il se contentait de serrer les dents et les poings, s'empêchant d'intervenir. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Et puis elle cessa de venir aux matchs, et son jeu devint médiocre. A tel point que l'entraîneur commença à poser des questions et à le laisser de plus en plus souvent sur le banc de touche. Mais il s'en moquait. Sans Casey pour le regarder jouer, le hockey n'avait plus la même saveur. Sans Casey pour y assister, ses victoires n'avaient plus aucune saveur non plus. La voir devenait une torture. Son unique consolation était qu'elle avait l'air aussi malheureuse que lui (même si le fait de la voir souffrir ne soit pas réellement une consolation). Quelle ironie. Souffrir d'une rupture sans jamais être sortis ensemble.

Ca faisait maintenant presque un semestre et demi que ça durait. Il avait fini par trouver son rythme. La douleur était toujours intolérable, mais il tâchait de l'ignorer. Celle-ci faisait partie de lui et il l'acceptait. Il avait fini par retrouver sa concentration au hockey et son niveau était remonté, au grand soulagement de l'entraîneur et de ses coéquipiers. La finale du championnat interuniversitaire approchait, et tout le monde comptait sur lui.

Quand il arriva aux abords de sa résidence, il aperçut une silhouette assise sur les marches de l'entrée. Son cœur fit un bond et la nervosité l'envahit. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

_ Casey, qu'est-ce que tu fiches dehors à cette heure-là ? T'as pas des trucs à étudier ou à réviser, ou alors un bouquin sur la guerre des sexes à lire ?

_ Bonsoir, Derek. Je voulais qu'on discute.

Une pointe d'espoir l'envahit, mais il l'étouffa bien vite. Il passa à côté d'elle, resserrant sa main autour de sa crosse.

_ Je suis fatigué, Casey. Je sors de l'entraînement, j'ai un examen demain après-midi et un match dans trois jours. Alors si tu tiens à… "discuter", je préfèrerais qu'on fasse ça… jamais, chère demi-sœur.

Il regretta d'avoir cherché à être blessant. Mais il ne se retourna pas pour voir son expression, et se contenta de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il sortit ses clés et pénétra dans la pièce. Au moment où il voulut refermer la porte derrière lui, la jeune fille se glissa à l'intérieur et repoussa le battant. Derek lâcha son sac de sport sur le sol avec un soupir. Casey se contenta de le regarder, une expression presque contrite sur le visage. Mais elle resta silencieuse. Il rangea alors son sac et sa crosse dans son placard, un peu énervé. Que voulait-elle à la fin ? ! Ne pouvait-elle lui fiche la paix ?

_ Va-t-en, s'il te plaît. On discutera un autre jour, si tu insistes. Mais là, je suis vraiment fatigué.

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, il s'enferma dans la petite salle de bain. Une douche chaude, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Les effets de celle qu'il avait prise après l'entraînement s'étaient évanouis. Il se glissa dans la cabine et ferma les yeux. L'eau brûlante détendit ses muscles noués. Toujours est-il que ça ne chassait pas son problème. Casey était têtue, et si elle avait décidé qu'ils devaient avoir une discussion, ils finiraient par l'avoir, bon gré mal gré. D'ici là, il lui faudrait se préparer psychologiquement. Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir, désabusé, et enfila un bas de survêtement. Puis il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, laissant échapper un nuage de vapeur, et se figea sur le seuil. Une fille était dans son lit. Et pas n'importe laquelle.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que…

Elle avait perdu la tête ? ! Comment voulait-elle qu'il résiste à la tentation, si elle réalisait un des fantasmes les plus communs de la gente masculine : avoir dans leurs draps la fille de leurs rêves ?

_ Casey, t'as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Sors de mon lit !

Mais elle se contenta de l'observer, une drôle de lueur dans le regard. Se faisant violence, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé jusqu'au lit et lui attrapa le poignet. Et puis tout se précipita. Sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva affalé sur elle, enfermé dans ses bras. Il voulut se dégager mais elle le retenait fermement. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux avec sérieux. Puis elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son cœur rata un battement. C'était encore mieux que dans ses rêves. Elle le rendait fou, et en était apparemment consciente. Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, Derek se dégagea brusquement, comme électrocuté. Il devait vraiment avoir l'air stupide à la regarder avec des yeux aussi grands que l'Ontario. Elle se leva alors et se dirigea lentement vers lui, d'une démarche féline, séductrice, ne portant sur le dos en tout et pour tout qu'une simple nuisette en satin. Ca, ça n'était pas la Casey qu'il connaissait et avec qui il avait vécu. Et ce n'était pas non plus très fair-play.

_ Arrête, Casey. Ce n'est pas bien.

Elle fit comme s'il n'avait rien dit et l'accula contre le mur. Elle colla son corps à moitié nu contre le sien, glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux humides.

_ Depuis quand le grand Derek Venturi s'arrête à ce genre de détails ?

_ Et depuis quand Casey MacDonald se comporte comme ça ?

Il tenta faiblement de la repousser, mais l'odeur de son parfum annihilait toute forme de résistance.

_ Depuis qu'elle s'est rendue compte que le garçon dont elle est amoureuse depuis des années ne se déciderait jamais à passer à l'action. Donc, en tant que femme moderne du xxie siècle, cette responsabilité m'incombe. Et puis les matchs de hockey me manquent terriblement.

Elle lui lança un regard malicieux. Elle essaya encore de l'embrasser, mais Derek, troublé, esquiva.

_ Attends, je ne comprends pas. J'aimerais qu'on en discute. Rhabille-toi, s'il te plaît.

Casey poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

_ Je croyais pourtant que tu ne voulais _pas_ discuter, Derek. C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure.

_ Heu… oui. Mais j'ai changé d'avis.

_ Très bien. On discute. Mais enfile un t-shirt toi aussi. Je ne peux pas me concentrer.

Alors qu'ils enfilaient chacun leurs vêtements respectifs, Casey laissa échapper un ricanement.

_ C'est ironique quand même. Je me demande même si je ne devrais pas me sentir vexée.

_ Pour quelle raison ?

_ Et bien si je ne m'abuse, quand une fille se retrouve dans ta chambre, tu as plutôt l'habitude de la déshabiller, pas de l'habiller.

_ Oui mais je n'ai pas de lien de parenté avec elle.

_ On n'est pas parents.

_ Un peu quand même. Nos parents sont mariés et ont un enfant ensemble.

_ Un détail.

Derek en resta médusé. Puis il se jeta sur elle, la prit par les épaules et la secoua.

_ Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma demi-sœur !

Ce qui eut le don de la faire éclater de rire et de détendre l'atmosphère. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit de Derek et s'observèrent, cherchant à deviner les sentiments de l'autre.

_ Derek, tu sais au fond de toi que ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Tu devais t'en douter, non ?

_ Toi oui ?

_ Ca fait longtemps que je suis amoureuse de mon insupportable demi-frère.

_ Oh. Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

_ Et bien… tu me manquais en fait. Nos moments tous les deux me manquaient. Et je me suis dit que tu ne te lancerais jamais, étant donné que j'ai attendu en vain pendant plus de trois ans, et que tu avais commencé à prendre tes distances. Alors je me suis dit "pourquoi pas". Mes amies me harcèlent pour savoir où nous en sommes. Et tu ne le croiras jamais, mais même ma mère m'a posé la question.

_ Nora ? ! Qu'est-ce que… mais il ne… c'est…

_ Eh, calme-toi. Ma mère n'est pas bête. Elle a remarqué les changements qu'il y a eu entre nous depuis notre entrée à l'université. Et comme nous sommes loin et sans surveillance, elle s'est posée des questions. Et avant que tu ne t'affoles, je lui ai répondu qu'il ne s'était rien passé… à mon grand désarroi. Mais elle a été étonnée. Ca fait longtemps qu'elle s'attend à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous.

_ Pardon ?

_ Oui, tout le monde s'attend à ce que nous finissions par sortir ensemble. Personne ne t'a jamais rien dit ?

_ Hum… c'est pas le genre de choses dont on parle entre garçons.

_ Les garçons sont stupides.

_ Hé !

Le silence retomba, et Derek se sentit extrêmement gêné.

_ Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Tu as rejeté ma proposition de passer un très agréable moment, donc…

_ Casey ! Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que tu étais devenue aussi délurée.

_ C'est l'université, Derek. Et quand j'étais ado, j'ai connu quelqu'un qui n'arrêtait pas de me répéter que je devais me décoincer et passer plus de temps à m'amuser. J'ai fini par suivre ses conseils, on dirait.

_ Ha, ha. Tu es hilarante, Nulzilla.

_ Tu es rabat-joie, Dereka.

Ils se sourirent, les yeux brillants, un peu fiévreux. Casey posa une main sur celle de Derek.

_ Je peux dormir ici ?

_ Casey…

_ En tout bien, tout honneur. S'il te plaît. Ma colocataire a ramené son petit ami et m'a mise à la porte. Je sais que le tien est absent jusqu'à après-demain. Je serai sage, promis.

Derek pesa le pour et le contre. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Apparemment, il pouvait officiellement séduire sa demi-sœur. Mais il voulait prendre son temps, avancer pas à pas. Parce qu'elle était unique et méritait d'être traitée avec exception.

_ D'accord, Princesse. Mais tu gardes tes fringues et je dors dans le lit de mon coloc'.

_ Oh.

Casey sembla déçue par l'arrangement mais accepta quand même. Ils se couchèrent donc chastement chacun de leur côté et s'endormirent. Mais quand Derek se réveilla le lendemain matin, il découvrit sa princesse endormie dans ses bras, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Et il crut que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur. Maintenant il saurait que ses sourires lui étaient destinés, et que dans la foule, lors des matchs, elle crierait son nom pour l'encourager. La vie était souvent stupide et compliquée, mais quelquefois elle pouvait être merveilleuse et magique.

* * *


End file.
